Talk:Heavenly Emperor Kanon/@comment-27311263-20151129174730/@comment-27339627-20151203225017
Alright! Anyone who is reading this comment and gets it in their head that it is a good idea to ask for help building a squad or two, PLEASE remember that only two things really matter besides the names of the units you have: YOUR AVAILABLE COST and the stage of each of your units (5 star, 6 star, etc.). Without your cost, whoever is building you a squad cannot know if you can actually even use all of the units that they suggest. Also, no one cares about the typings. They don't matter for the most part. That said, I am going to assume that you have access to the full 210 cost. If you can't fit these units yet, just be patient and level up. The most important one for you to have for hard content is a strong mitigator, Shera. For questing and trials, your squad is going to be pretty much the same, although keep in mind that all trials will have different things that work better than others, and you have access to up to three squads. 90 percent of the time, you're going to want your leader to be Avant. He can boost damaage in almost every concievable way, and has proven to be an absolute monster in every style of gameplay. Nobody does his job better then him. Shera is an auto-include, as your only mitigator, and since she doesn't clear status ailments, you need a cleric as well. Reeze is probably the best at that role, and has some fun paralysis abilities to add to it. Tridon is another one wo you'll almost always want, as he brings three fantastic effects to the table, the strongest of which is of course his HP shield. Surviving harder content is a breeze if you have him. Your last sub is a bit up in the air, and you can play around with it to see what works best. My first suggestion would be Libera, as she has a fantastic BB/hit buff with plenty of other added goodies. If you're able to easily fill up your BB gauges, however, you might consider Reis as an excellent way of taaking advantage of Avant's LS to its fullest. Charla has an incredible number of poweful buffs, but conflicts with many of the people on the above squad. You might try experimenting with her, though. Your friend leader is going to be someone like Chrome or Zenia, for a spark buff that is strengthened by Avant's LS and another way to fill your BB gagues faster. In summary: (Lead) Avant (sub) Tridon (sub) Shera (sub) Reeze (sub) Libera/Reis/Charla? (Lead) Chrome/Zenia/Rhoa Arena: Lead: Raghan. Absolutely the best arena lead around right now, never has any trouble filling to SBB in a single turn. Subs: Avant, Reeze. Ludicrous Drop Checks and excellent stats. Sub: Toutetsu. Breaker attack is absurd and BB cost is low. Sub: Rhoa. Excellent DC and stats. And there you have it! Good luck, and happy questing! -Orkestar